


Not my fault I fell for you! (you bumped into me)

by starrykai



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Cherry Soobin, Choi Soobin in Glasses, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Hyuka swears a lot, M/M, Someone take my phone away, but letzgeddit, hyung line is in college/uni, idk what im doing, maknae line is in highschool, they're student teachers tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykai/pseuds/starrykai
Summary: “Guess what? i think i am inlikewith Choi freaking Soobin.”“Does that mean there's a chance you will get expelled from school?” Beomgyu asks, faking his concern.“That's cool!” Taehyun chirps in unhelpfully.Yeah, Kai should probably tell everyone that he's now accepting new bestfriend applications.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Not my fault I fell for you! (you bumped into me)

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAA. this was originally for day6 jaepil, but I got stuck. and I wanted to rewrite it again. and so since txt is still babies, I just thought they fit more with this au/concept (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ so here I am!! so yeah! happy reading! and yes !!! cherry + glasses Soobin??? YES. 
> 
> one more chapter and then we're done! didn't proofread.

In Huening Kai's defense, he wasn't the principal. so it isn't his fault that his school decided to hire the most gorgeous guy he's ever seen walking on this god damn earth— that needs to be saved, Kai adds, because it is true. people really do need to stop using plastic bags. oh and also, stop using the damn straws and start saving the poor turtles.

Moving on.

It isn't his fault that the gorgeous guy he'd seen that one tuesday morning, who turns out to be a new substitute teacher for his science class, met all his requirements. six weeks after meeting him, Kai had checked all of the boxes in his list of _‘things i look for in my man’_ (when Beomgyu had accidentally found the list, he had tease the fuck out of Kai for two weeks straight and kept making fun of him for being so high maintenance because, well, he's Choi Beomgyu and he's a little shit).

It isn't his fault for thinking Choi Soobin is the most perfect guy he had ever met. Because— oh, come on. His pink hair? His glasses? _Perfection._ He really is the most perfect guy to ever existed in this generation (“You're literally the only one who thinks that but go off, I guess.” Taehyun had once told him, but Kai paid him no mind). 

Kai also thinks that Choi Soobin is the cutest thing he's ever laid his eyes on. well, after Kai himself of course (because self-love is a very important and wonderful thing okay. never forget).

It isn't his fault that one day he just wakes up and decides that yes, he wants to go on cute dates, late night drives, wear matchy clothes and watch the corny high school musical or the shitty twilight series together because apparently, that's what people, who are in love, do (“Fucking whipped.” a voice that suspiciously sounds like Beomgyu, screeches from the back of his mind).

So really, It is not his fault that he fell in love with Choi Soobin.

(“Hold up. You said that it wasn't your fault that our school decided to hire him—” Beomgyu paused, his jaw hanging. “Wait a _damn_ second. Is your thirsty gay ass _indirectly_ saying it's our principal's fault that you harbour a huge crush on your new science teacher?!”

“Shh Beomgyu hyung, that's besides the point.” 

“I literally can't stand you, Kai Kamal Huening.”)

((“Who told him to look so perfect anyway? No one!” exclaimed Kai during their lunch break. Taehyun, who was sitting on the other side of the table, rolled his eyes, too tired to say anything. Kai is too far gone anyway.

“I better call the police.” huffed the taller, stealing one of Taehyun's homemade sandwiches. Taehyun's mother always make the tastiest sandwiches. The orange haired male raised his eyebrow. 

“What for?” Taehyun asked and immediately regretted it when the dark haired male stared at him in disbelief. At that moment, Taehyun knew a bunch of nonsense stuff was about to come out of his childhood friend's mouth. He sighed, Ah shit, here we go again.

“What do you mean for what? For stealing my heart, ofcourse!” squeaked Kai dramatically, clutching his chest.

“Why did i even ask.” muttered Taehyun tiredly, as Kai barked a laugh.))

—

It starts when Kai wakes up on a one fine tuesday morning and realizes that he is late. By the time he's arrived, Kai is already nine minutes late for his student council meeting.

He inwardly curses, because who the fuck holds a meeting at six thirty in the morning? oh that's right, Choi Beomgyu _does_ , apparently.

So he runs through one of the many hallways, his hair is still unstyled, with a chocolate bread hanging between his teeth, when he bumps into someone who is noticeably taller than him. He looks up to apologise but his words get stuck on his throat, because— hold the fuck up, is he real? He's so attractive. _How the fuck._

“Woah there, becareful!” breathes the other guy, holding Kai's arm to prevent the shorter from kissing the ground. And suddenly, Kai's cheeks feel warm.

 _Shut the fuck up, Huening Kai, now is not the right time for you to be gay._ he unhelpfully thinks to himself.

Letting out a stutter “Sorry.”, the senior dashes off because, first of all, he is late and he has a council meeting to attend.

Second of all, It really is not the right time to be gay because _he has to attend a meeting_.

ugh, Choi bloody Beomgyu.

—  


“Holy Shit.”

That's the first thing Kai said to his best friend, who always arrives a bit early than him, as he hurriedly takes his seat next to Taehyun, dropping his bag beside his desk before turning to face the latter, who has his head down on the table.

“Holy shit.” he repeats again, shaking the sleeping boy “Taehyunie, oh my god. I think I've just seen an angel— not just an angel! a Tall ass angel. Taller than me!”

”Hyuka, now is not the time. It's too early for this—” groans the older, because really, the poor boy just needs some sleep before their class starts for today.

(“Well, who asked you to always come to class ten minutes early anyway?” Kai once nagged, “That's right, no one! So it's your own fault.” he said after a few seconds of silence.

“Kai, unlike you, I care a lot about my grades. i need to study so i can graduate.”

“Stop lying. You're a genius. You don't need to stu—”

“Thank you for coming to my ted talk.” and with that, Taehyun left.)

“No!” Kai exclaims, gently hitting his friend's arm, “I'm serious! I really do think I just met an angel. Or falling angel, to be exact. Because look, this ain't no heaven. Especially because i still see you here, kicking and breathing.”

“Can you, for once in this lifetime of yours, talk without having the need to attack me—”

“No can do, sorry.” Kai interrupts as he shoots the older a cheshire grin, his eyes twinkle mischievously. There are times where Taehyun feels like smacking Kai on the head just to shut him up and _now_ is one of those _times._

“I literally did not sign up for this kind of friendship just to be disrespected like this. How do i unsign, please do tell.” Taehyun deadpans.

One would think Huening Kai is an innocent type of guy who would never hurt a fly with those boyish smiles of his that he always seems to offer to people everywhere he go, a soft mommy boy who religiously visits a church on sunday mornings and read Bible during his free time. But no, he's far from that. Huening Kai is a mischievous brat who sometimes pulls a prank on his friends.

Well a soft brat, to be exact.

Which is why everyone was surprised when they found out that Huening Kai, the resident class clown, is actually one of the student councils.

Damn, talk about don't judge a book by it's cover.

“As i was saying,” the dark haired boy continues as he takes out a notebook and a pen, his voice drips with a hint of excitement, “I bumped into a guy earlier in the hallway. I swear to god i almost lost my shit because what the heck? that guy was so stunning! Kind of perfect. tall— taller than me! can you believe it? and glasses! he was wearing a pair of glasses!” 

“And you don't know him? Wow, that's new.” Taehyun drawls, giving up on taking a short nap. Class is about to start in a few minutes anyway, and seeing his same age friend talks and gushes about someone else is rather a new thing. 

And, of course Huening Kai is friends with everyone. He's the literal sun and is a social butterfly. He likes everyone and everyone adores him— in which Taehyun is yet to understand why (“How can people like this spawn of satan that obviously came straight from pits of hell?” Taehyun grumbled to their other friend, Choi Beomgyu. Kai just affectionately responded him with a “becareful Taehyunie, your jealousy is showing!”).

“Yeah, but i don't think he's a new student though? he was wearing this huge pastel sweater and jeans.” says Kai.

“Well, maybe he's here to see the school first? Like you know, checking, to adjust and all that jazz before he starts his first day on here.” Taehyun responds, trying to be at least, helpful. 

Kai shrugs, “yeah, perhaps.”

and so Huening Kai believes him.

because Kang Taehyun is _always_ right.  


—

Apparently, Kang Taehyun is _not_ always right.

Because nope, the attractive-hallway-guy is definitely not a student.

Oh boy was he wrong.

It's one week later when Kai sees him again after that day he bumped into him. He was expecting to see him again, standing at the front of the classroom, introducing himself as a new student.

Not as a new substitute teacher.

Let alone as his new science teacher.

Kai stares at the gorgeous-hallway-guy— cherry hair, a pair of thin-frame glasses framing his eyes, gone the casual clothes; he's now clothed in a white dress shirt with fitted black slacks, and a boyish smile tugs at his lips.

“What?!” Taehyun scowls quietly, praying that his homeroom teacher, who's standing in front of the class next to a tall guy who he has never seen before, won't caught him talking to his seatmate. he rubs his rib, the one Kai had accidentally (and blindly) elbowed it a little too hard.

“Dude, that's the guy!” Kai hisses quietly, “The guy i told you about last week!”

“The new student? What is he doing here with that kind of outfit—”

“My name is Choi Soobin, and i will be temporarily replacing your science teacher as he had to take 2 months off. Please take care of me.”

And then the gorgeous-hallway-guy— Choi Soobin, Kai reminds himself— gives a polite smile.

Some of the girls in the class cheer loudly.

While Taehyun snickers as he side eye his seatmate.

And Huening Kai?

Kai curses all the gay gods and goddesses up there because of course, the guy he's found cute, had to be his new substitute teacher.

_of course._

—

“two months?! So basically, he will be our teacher until we graduate.” Kai whines later that day during their break.

Beomgyu hums, “i told you on the last council meeting that there will be a new teacher since Mr. Kim had to fly to canada due to personal reasons. but you fell asleep.” He pointedly stares at him and Kai chooses to ignore it.

“What's your problem anyway? So what if he's your teacher.” the silver haired male huffs.

Taehyun, who is munching on his spicy chicken, chimes in with a snarky laugh, “He thinks Mr. Choi is cute and finds him attractive and so he's devastated.”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes as Kai starts another round of whining, “You're so dramatic, Kai. It's not like you have a crush on him. Just because you find someone attractive or cute, doesn't always mean you have a crush on them.”

And that shuts Kai up.

Because his Beomgyu hyung is right.

There's no reason for him to mop around. He just finds Choi Soobin attractive. That's all. It's not like he's in love with him or something, right?

Yeah, that's right. He's just being dramatic.

Kai breathes a sigh of relief for the first time since their lunch break started fifteen minutes ago.

Because it's _Choi Beomgyu._

And his Choi Beomgyu hyung is right.

He's always right.

—

Or so he thought.

Three weeks later, Kai is considering dropping his best friends and find new ones.

Because his friend is wrong yet again.

“Guess what? i think i am in _like_ with Choi _freaking_ Soobin.”

“Does that mean there's a chance you will get expelled from school?” Beomgyu asks, faking his concern.

“That's cool!” Taehyun chirps in unhelpfully.

Yeah, Kai should probably tell everyone that he's now accepting new bestfriend applications because he's finally done with his current ones.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why but I love writing bratty hueningkai SJSJSJ.
> 
> also, I'm @hyukapie on twt! I'm always ia, but let's be moots anyway (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
